Lottery of Destiny
The Lottery of Destiny is a week-long event requiring you to collect lottery tickets through purchases (for Dorri) or from playing the game. Every Monday, a drawing will be held, and the players with the winning tickets will win the prizes. 'Period' Tuesday to Sunday, with the drawing taking place on Monday. 'Lottery Ticket ' Each purchased Lottery Ticket is individually numbered and costs 1000 Dorri. Lottery ticket 'Vouchers' may drop from Quests, Weekly Quests, or can be won from battling other players (War Battles Excluded). Dropped ticket 'Vouchers' must be used from inventory before it is assigned a 7 digit number. You may only PURCHASE 100 tickets for each Lottery, but you can use as many 'vouchers' as you'd like so you may have OVER 100 entries per lottery. Unused vouchers will carry over to the next lottery, they do NOT disappear along with numbered tickets. Lottery Tickets may not be purchased on Mondays, but may be won through gameplay on a Monday, in which case the ticket will count towards a future Monday's drawing. The numbered Lottery Tickets are only valid for one drawing. After every drawing concludes, the Lottery Tickets for that drawing will disappear. 'Winning Ticket' A Winning Ticket is a ticket that has the same 7-digit number as the announced winning number for the top prizes. Lower prizes will only require your ticket to share some of the digits with the announced winning number. On Monday the event page will display all the winning numbers for the prizes as well as a summary of your lottery winnings. All prizes are sent individually to your gift box, i.e. if you win 8th prize 25 times, you will find twenty-five 500 Dorri gifts in your gift box. The gifts may take up to an hour after game day reset to arrive in your gift box. The number of winning numbers for each prize is not pre-announced so the provided winning numbers value are estimates only. Since the winner's list is not published, it is not known if the winning numbers are drawn from existing entries or if the number is randomly generated, in which case some prizes may go unclaimed due to a lack of a match. 'Prizes' Week 69: 10/13/2014 - 10/19/2014 (EDT) Week 68: 10/06/2014 - 10/12/2014 (EDT) Week 67: 09/29/2014 - 10/05/2014 (EDT) Week 66: 09/22/2014 - 09/28/2014 (EDT) Week 65: 09/15/2014 - 09/21/2014 (EDT) Week 64: 09/08/2014 - 09/14/2014 (EDT) Week 63: 09/01/2014 - 09/07/2014 (EDT) Week 62: 08/25/2014 - 08/31/2014 (EDT) Week 61: 08/18/2014 - 08/24/2014 (EDT) Week 60: 08/11/2014 - 08/17/2014 (EDT) Week 59: 08/04/2014 - 08/10/2014 (EDT) Week 58: 07/28/2014 - 08/03/2014 (EDT) Week 57: 07/21/2014 - 07/27/2014 (EDT) Week 56: 07/14/2014 - 07/20/2014 (EDT) Week 55: 07/07/2014 - 07/13/2014 (EDT) Week 54: 06/30/2014 - 07/06/2014 (EDT) Week 53: 06/23/2014 - 06/29/2014 (EDT) Week 52: 06/16/2014 - 06/22/2014 (EDT) Week 51: 06/09/2014 - 06/15/2014 (EDT) Week 50: 06/02/2014 - 06/08/2014 (EDT) Week 49: 05/26/2014 - 06/01/2014 (EDT) Week 48: 05/19/2014 - 05/25/2014 (EDT) Week 47: 05/12/2014 - 05/18/2014 (EDT) Week 46: 05/05/2014 - 05/11/2014 (EDT) Week 45: 04/28/2014 - 05/04/2014 (EDT) Week 44: 04/21/2014 - 04/27/2014 (EDT): Show/Hide table 'Prizes' Week 43: 04/14/2014 - 04/20/2014 (EDT) Week 42: 04/07/2014 - 04/13/2014 (EDT) Week 41: 03/31/2014 - 04/06/2014 (EDT) Week 40: 03/24/2014 - 03/30/2014 (EDT) Week 39: 03/17/2014 - 03/23/2014 (EDT) Week 38: 03/10/2014 - 03/16/2014 (EDT) Week 37: 03/03/2014 - 03/09/2014 (EDT) Week 36: 02/24/2014 - 03/02/2014 (EST) Week 35: 02/17/2014 - 02/23/2014 (EST) Week 34: 02/10/2014 - 02/16/2014 (EST) Week 33: 02/03/2014 - 02/09/2014 (EST) Week 32: 01/27/2014 - 02/02/2014 (EST) Week 31: 01/20/2014 - 01/26/2014 (EST) Week 30: 01/13/2014 - 01/19/2014 (EST) Week 29: 01/06/2014 - 01/12/2014 (EST) Week 28: 12/30/2013 - 01/05/2014 (EST) Week 27: 12/23/2013 - 12/29/2013 (EST) Week 26: 12/16/2013 - 12/22/2013 (EST) Week 25: 12/09/2013 - 12/15/2013 (EST) Week 24: 12/02/2013 - 12/08/2013 (EST) Week 23: 11/25/2013 - 12/01/2013 (EST) Week 22: 11/18/2013 - 11/24/2013 (EST) Week 21: 11/11/2013 - 11/17/2013 (EST) Week 20: 11/04/2013 - 11/10/2013 (EST) Week 19: 10/28/2013 - 11/03/2013 (EDT) Week 18: 10/21/2013 - 10/27/2013 (EDT): Show/Hide table Week 17: 10/14/2013 - 10/20/2013 (EDT) Week 16: 10/07/2013 - 10/13/2013 (EDT) Week 15: 09/30/2013 - 10/06/2013 (EDT) Week 14: 09/23/2013 - 09/29/2013 (EDT) Week 13: 09/16/2013 - 09/22/2013 (EDT) Week 12: 09/09/2013 - 09/15/2013 (EDT) Week 9: 08/19/2013 - 08/25/2013 (EDT): Show/Hide table Week 11: 09/02/2013 - 09/08/2013 (EDT) Week 8: 08/12/2013 - 08/18/2013 (EDT) Week 7: 08/05/2013 - 08/11/2013 (EDT): Show/Hide table Week 10: 08/26/2013 - 09/01/2013 (EDT) Week 6: 07/29/2013 - 08/04/2013 (EDT): Show/Hide table Week 5: 07/22/2013 - 07/28/2013 (EDT): Show/Hide table Week 4: 07/15/2013 - 07/21/2013 (EDT): Show/Hide table Week 3: 07/09/2013 - 07/14/2013 (EDT): Show/Hide table Week 2: 07/02/2013 - 07/07/2013 (EDT): Show/Hide table Week 1: 06/25/2013 - 06/30/2013 (EDT): Show/Hide table The list of prizes will change from week to week.